User talk:SelwynRaabmafiaexpert
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to The Commission! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:BertH Adoption? Hey, I have been off and on this wiki for a month or two and noticed it gets a lot of advertisement pages and vandalism. I notice you edit here pretty often (more than me) and was wondering if you ever thought about adopting this wiki and becoming bureaucrat? As of right now, it appears that no one has juice here and the ones that do (FBI?) do not really patrol here. If a couple of us had some wiki juice here we could really shape this wiki up better. Right now we can't do anything but revert the vandalism or request a page gets deleted and it probably won't. I would request rights myself but I don't think I have been editing enough to get approved. You have a better chance. So, let me know if that would be something your interested in or if you know of someone else who edits a lot and might be interested in it. Thanks Jon the Don -JBour53 (Talk to my consigliere) 05:33, January 19, 2018 (UTC) WTF All pages you have edited or corrected are completly wrong. For some days you wrote that Murder Inc. killed 400,000 people. Are you a damned kid or just a poor idiot. Believe it or not but they killed 400 people. Some historians believe it could be as high as 1.000 but thats probably much tooo high. I have wrote a little contact to the FBI and they have said that this page is complete nonsense and wrong. All other pages of you were written in reality by wikipedia and you have just wrote your own crazy opinion in it as well as you have faked the real numbers. Selwyn Raab would piss on your face if he would know that you are bringing more liars to the people than truth. Stop to make this page more shit Jon Note Well, while I have seen some far stretched murder numbers and edits by SelwynRaabMafiaExpert, he is the only one who seems to be editing here and he seems to add more good than bad. We get a lot of vandalism here and I am more worried about that tbh. Can be very annoying. But SelwynRaabMafiaExpert, do you mind trying to leave references more often to your edits? That way no one can argue it. Thanks Jon the Don -JBour53 (Talk to my consigliere) 06:28, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Ok I just saw a good example. Selwyn, you do realize that Lucky Luciano didn't make anywhere near $200 billion ever, let alone in a year, right? You make some good edits and you seem to roll back some vandalism and other user's bad edits but try to fact check before posting things like that. 200 Billion USD is a lot of money. Jon the Don -JBour53 (Talk to my consigliere) 08:53, January 26, 2018 (UTC) References? Please, tell me where do you get your info? Do you have sources, references, anything? Or are you just pulling half of this stuff out of your ass? Jon the Don -JBour53 (Talk to my consigliere) 06:05, January 30, 2018 (UTC) I am asking in a serious way. Not trying to be an ass btw. I just dont like to see your edita that just boost up the already too high numbers in some cases. Example: saying the Gambino Crime Family made 5 trillion dollars a year under John Gotti. Thats just simply not true. Or changing an already incorrect edit that said someone ordered the deaths of 20,000 people to say 25,000. 20,000 was already far too high. Why change it to 25,000? I really need sources from these types of edits. I can not find anything myself backing those. Jon the Don -JBour53 (Talk to my consigliere) 10:08, January 30, 2018 (UTC)